My name isRoy MustangxOC
by Esutaa
Summary: A girl gets in a accident and ends up in another world. Just a drabble. One-shot


I walked to my home with my little brother. We had been playing ballgames and done tag. I'm actually too old for that stuff. I'm 19. But my brother has to play with someone when all his friends are on vacation and our parents are busy at work.  
>We stopped at a trafficpoint. "Onee-chan! The sky is going to cry!" said my six year old brother. I looked up. Large gray clouds swirled above us. "Let's hurry home when the lights turns green so we won't get wet!" I said. "OK, then we do a contest!" said my little brother with a big smile.<br>A sudden gust of strong wind blew the ball from the hands of my little brother. "Ah, come back!" yelled my little brother and ran after the ball. I stood in shock. There was a car. I ran to my brother and pushed him aside into the arms of someone who stood across the street. Then ... a hard blow.

ONEE-CHAN!

I woke up and saw a brown ceiling. "Where am I? What happened? " I grabbed my head and tried to remember. "... I can't remember."

"You're awake!" said a relieved voice from my left. I turned my head and saw a man in a blue military style uniform with short black hair. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. But who are you if I may ask? I know nothing about you except that I found you seriously injured in an alley yesterday. We're you attacked by someone?" he asked. "I don't ... I don't remember." I said. "Oh, that's a pity. Do you still know your name?" he asked. Yes, I knew that. That was actually the only thing I could still remember. "My name is Sarah FlowerWater." I said. "May I ask where I am?" I asked. "You are in my house. I've brought you here and took care of your wounds." he said. I blushed and stared to my chest. "H-have you...seen me naked?" I asked. "I didn't really have a choice, did I?" He said while he blushed a little. "In any case, I think you better stay here until you have your memory back." he said. "I can't just stay here, I will get in the way I'm sure!" I said. "Where do you want to go then? I am sorry to say, but there are not many empoyees who take girls with amnesia!" Roy said, irritated. "Can I at least do something so I can repay you?" I asked. "Well I was looking a new housekeeper."

Just like that. I started to keep Roy's house clean. And made sure he ate good meals instead of all the restaurant meals he normally eats.

Without really noticing I started the get attracted to Roy. I can not describe it with words. I can only say that he is very dear for me.

Time went fast and soon it was nearly Christmas. I was buying christmas presents whit Grcia and Elisia. I know them since hughus surprised when Roy with a surprise visit. He immedialtly strated the photoshow to me (that's really hard to get away from).  
>While Elisia was happily pointhing to all the stuffed animals she saw I was wondering what I had to buy. I decided to give Roy a scarf. Now I only had to figure out what kind. Actually I wanted to give him a black scarf. But everywhere I looked I could only find black scarves with silly prints on them. I sighed "Why don't you just make one?" Gracia asked. "I can't knit." I said. "I can teach you." Gracia said. "Really? Thank you!" I said and bought black wool.<p>

After all other purchases such as Christmas clothes were done, we went to the house of the family Hughus. There Gracia thaught me knitting. Every time Roy was not at home or was at work I went to Gracia to continue. So that the scarf would be finished in time.

Finally it was there the first Christmas day. My scarf was finished. I went with Roy to the house of the family Hughus. Once there I took of my my coat. I wore a black dress that came just above my knees, and I had my hair pinned up.  
>Christmas dinner was fun. The food made by Gracia was delicious as always. Ed was angry a few times because of the common cause and Elisia caused some cute moments. The momment when we were handing out presents came and I became nervous. "Okay, let's see. This package is for Roy!" Hughes said that and threw the package to Roy . Roy caught it and unwrapped the package. He pulled out a black scarf.<br>I stared at the ground and blushed a little. "Thank you Santa." he said and put on the scarf.

After handing out Christmas presents Elisia was sleeping peacefully between all her new toys and Roy and I decided to go home. Ed and Al were going to sleep at the family Hughus's house.

Arrived at Roy's house Roy opened the door and we stepped inside.

Homonculus POV "  
>"They're back Lust!" Glutonny said. "Yes you're right." Lust said. "Can I eat her?" "Sure she's not important. Our mission was to get rid of her forever, so we get closer to the human sacrifices." Lust said.<p>

Sarah's POV:  
>I walked in and took of my coat on. "Sarah." Roy said. "Yes, what is it?" I asked. "I have a gift for you." he said. "What is it?" I asked. Roy took something out of his pocket and held it above our heads.<br>A Miseltoe.  
>"They say if the people standing under the miseltoe kiss they will be together forever." he said, blushing slightly. I blushed to.<br>Roy came closer, I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. Roy dropped the miseltoe and held me tight. We let go of and looked at each other.  
>I smiled.<p>

A devastating pain suddenly went through my chest. I looked down. An long black thing was pierced through mewhere my heart was. I saw the shocked look in Roy's eyes, he shouted my name and even began to cry.

SARAH !

I woke up and saw a white ceiling. "Oh, you're awake!" yelled my mother. "We were so scared that you would die!" said my father. "Onee-chan!" cried my brother. And I cried to. "It was a dream." The tears were streaming down my cheeks.  
>"It was a dream."<p>

I was in the room where patients meet with their families if they don't have to be lying down in there beths. I sat there in a wheelchair with a knitting in my hands. "How cool that you can learn something from a dream." I thought with a small smile. "What are you knitting?" someone asked. I turned my head and almost fell out off my chair in astonishment. Next to me was a slightly younger version of Roy Mustang. "A-A scarf." I said. "Are you making it for someone?" he asked. "No, not for anyone in particular." I said. "Do you want to make it for me?" he asked. "Sure. What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Roy. Roy Scarlet." he said. "And yours?"

"My name is Sharon FlowerWater."


End file.
